Haunted
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: It's Halloween once again, and the Titans deal with more of a scare than they wished for. Rob/Star, BB/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Halloween one-shot for the year! Nice, fun, and scary. Hopefully. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"All right Titans, get ready for a night of fun!" Beast Boy bounced into the room, a grin on his face.<p>

Raven rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, a cup of tea in hand. "And what do you define as 'fun', Beast Boy?"

He scoffed at her. "Are you serious? We are totally having a party, duh." He sat down next to her, ignoring her glare.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the changeling from his spot in front of the television, next to Starfire. "And when exactly did you plan this, _without my permission_?"

Beast Boy looked left to right, tapping his foot on the ground. "Uhh…"

"It's just gonna be us Rob." Cyborg crossed his arms loosely, glancing at the changeling that was sitting next to him. "Right B?"

Beast Boy scratched his head, but nodded. "Yeah, totally. I promise." He gave Robin a big grin.

Robin narrowed his eyes and switched his gaze between the two, making them both somewhat jumpy. "I don't know, guys. I mean, I'm not worried about crime since we'll be home, but it'd be a lot of work afterward and-"

"Robin, I believe the party of Halloween sounds wondrous!" Starfire winked at the two boys and turned to him with her best heart-warming smile.

Robin now glanced between the three of them, still a bit paranoid. "Still, it's a lot of work and really, what's the point of a party with just us? It doesn't make se-"

Starfire leaned into Robin and whispered something in his ear, making his eyes widen behind his mask, and then a smirk play on his face. As Starfire leaned back to her previous position, giggling, Robin looked back at the two boys, his arms crossed. "All right Titans, guess we're havin' a party."

Beast Boy jumped up, with his fist pumped. "Woo-hoo!" He and Cyborg high-fived, and Raven seemed somewhat amused as she looked at Starfire, who simply smiled innocently at her.

Raven switched her glance to the boys and rolled her eyes. "As long as there're no costumes. I remember the last time." She glared at Beast Boy.

He moved over to her and smiled at her cheekily. "C'mon Rae, I know you liked it. Tinkerbell really fits you."

She growled at him, making him back up a bit.

Robin rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "Uh guys, Halloween's tonight. How exactly are we supposed to put this 'party' together in that time? I doubt there's anything left at the party stores."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, and then Beast Boy turned to Robin. "Well you see…we already kinda bought the stuff. Ya know, thinkin' ahead!"

He raised an eyebrow at the two and shook his head with a sigh. "Whatever. If we're going to have this party, I have to go get some work done." Before anyone could retort, he was gone.

Beast Boy turned to Starfire. "Dude, how'd you get him to agree like that? I mean, I'm not surprised, but seriously how'd you do it? I wanna make sure to use it on him next time." He winked at her.

Starfire considered him carefully. "Are you into the men?"

He pulled a face. "Uh, gross."

She giggled. "Then I believe you will not wish to use my technique. I believe I shall help Robin with the paperwork. He must enjoy himself tonight and no fret over his amount of work." She waved once and flew out the door to the hallway.

Cyborg snorted. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

HTT

"Robin?" Starfire knocked on the door to the evidence room, pressing her ear against the door. She heard movement within, and then a muffled voice.

"_Hold on_."

She waited patiently for him to open the door and put on her sweetest smile when it did open, hoping he would allow her to join in and help. When he raised an eyebrow – not in a hostile way – she went on to ask. "I was wondering if you would like the help? Therefore, we may both help with the decorating!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he thought it through. "Uh, I guess. Couldn't hurt. But we have to get work done, got it?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and stared at him innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Of course, what would hinder our doing?"

He gave her a look.

She giggled softly and blush crept over her cheeks. "Well…we do not _intentionally_ stop the work when I help. It is not my fault! You just look…the 'cute' when you are doing the glaring at your paperwork."

He shook his head with a laugh, and then turned to the side so he could let her in the room. "All right, all right, just for that comment. C'mon in."

She smiled brightly and hopped in, waiting for further direction. She followed him over to the desk when he let the door close, looking around for another chair as he sat down. Robin realized this and looked around as well, finally sighing and patting his knee. "C'mon. But we're getting work done. This doesn't change that."

She nodded her head vehemently and took her spot on his lap, turning sideways so they could both work comfortably. This actually worked for about a half hour, until Robin seemed to notice the way her body felt against him as she moved, and she noticed the way his muscles worked in his forearms as he wrote. It was no surprise when they toppled to the floor, Robin on top of her, kissing her senseless.

"Star, we're supposed to be working." He breathed out as he attached his lips to her neck.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed, when she replied. "But…this is classified as work, yes?"

He chuckled and shook his head to himself. "We really need to go back to work, Star. You promised." The way he kneaded one breast and nibbled on her lip told a different story.

She moaned and pushed her chest into his hand, running her fingers through his hair. "I do not believe you wish to stop either."

He smiled and captured her lips once again, crushing her body against his as he rubbed against her, causing her breathing to become choppy.

Then there were a loud number of bangs.

They jumped apart, startled by the noise. Starfire turned to Robin, her eyes wide. "What was that?"

He sighed and got up, the bulge in his pants letting up. "Probably one of the guys trying to get us out. I doubt we're going to get much more of this work done, so let's just go out and help."

She smiled shakily. "I suppose you are correct. X'hal, my heart is doing the racing." She let out a breathy laugh and brought one hand over her chest.

Robin smirked and went over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and dragging her out of the room. "That's what they were trying to do, Star. Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him and felt him release his grip on her when they came to the door; he was, after all, still Robin, and Robin still wasn't the best at the PDA. After all, it had only been a year (at least, that was his excuse).

Cyborg turned when he heard the door open, and stopped his process of covering the couch in spider webs. "Already out? I figured you had more paperwork than that." He raised an eyebrow at the two.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Right, with you two making all that noise? Don't play coy. All right Titans, let's get to work." He moved over to the decorations, picking some of them up.

Beast Boy glanced over at him, shaking his head. "Seriously Rob, you take life _way_ too seriously."

Robin considered reprimanding the boy, but just shook his head with a growl.

Starfire flew over to the group, a smile on her face and her hands clasped. "Please, what may I do?"

Cyborg crossed his arms and looked over at the decorations, contemplating. "Hmm…how 'bout you start up some of the sugar cookies? They're the kind that are already cut out and made into cute little Halloween shapes." He winked at her, making her giggle. "Oh, and Rob, how about you _help_ her." He looked at him pointedly, his face saying, 'make sure she doesn't burn my kitchen down'.

Robin nodded in understanding and looked over to Starfire. "C'mon Star, let's get them going." He went into the kitchen, girlfriend in tow.

Cyborg shook his head and chuckled. "Young love."

"Dudes, check it out!" Beast Boy came prancing in, a big smile on his face and his teeth slightly apart.

Raven raised an eyebrow from where she was hanging up Halloween lights (against her will). "Vampire teeth. How original."

He waved a hand at her. "Dude, I'm so the next Edward Cullen." He winked at her, making her shake her head and roll her eyes.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a blood-sucking disco ball? Jeeze B, I thought you were straight."

Beast Boy glared at him. "Hey! I am so straight! Don't be jealous just because I'll be getting all the babes." He raised his nose up in the air while crossing his arms.

Raven stared at him passively. "Beast Boy. The only people that are going to be here are the five of us."

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah man. But nice try."

"All right guys, cookies are in and we picked out a bunch of scary movies from the movie cabinet. Anything else?" Robin moved into the room with Starfire flying off to Raven to help with the lights.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, and Beast Boy turned to Robin. "Uh, food? Duhh."

Robin nodded. "Right. Pizza? I think we have some in the freezer so we don't have to bother with ordering out."

Cyborg nodded. "Get out the Meat Surprise, man."

Beast Boy glared at him. "Dude, think about the vegetarian!"

Cyborg glared back. "Man, no one wants to eat that tofu crap. How 'bout you be a _man_ for once a-"

"Enough! We have both, so stop complaining and I'll put both in." Robin gave them the stern look he was so good at, his arms crossed. Once they seemed to fidget under his gaze, he let up and went back to the kitchen to start up the food.

Beast Boy went back to decorating and mumbled to himself. "Pshh, bossy."

"_I heard that! An hour more of training a day for the next week._"

Beast Boy cringed at the sound of Robin's voice coming from the kitchen. "I swear he has bat hearing. Must rub off..." He winced when Robin yelled at him again.

The team decorated in silence, Robin coming out after the pizza was in the second oven, until the cookies went off. Starfire rushed into the air and flew to the kitchen. "I shall get them!"

When she let out a small scream, Robin ran into the kitchen. "Star!" He came to a halt when he noticed her just standing there, eyes wide, staring at the open oven, of which was still going off. He looked at her in confusion and shut off the timer, grabbing an oven mitt and pulling out the cookie sheet. "You all right?"

She swallowed at looked up at him. "Robin, I did not open the oven. I do not know why it was open."

He furrowed his brow, looking down at the oven to inspect it. "It's probably a loose screw or something. I'll have Cyborg check it tomorrow. We'll stick to the other one when the pizzas get out if you want to bake more."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, that sounds like an idea that is good."

He smirked at her and grabbed a plate out of the cupboard, setting it down next to the sheet. "You want to take off the cookies or do the decorations?"

She looked down at the cookies, and then out to her friends decorating. When she noticed Beast Boy blowing up balloons, her eyes lit up. "I believe I shall help with the decorations."

He smiled at he watched her fly out, not noticing that he was already automatically reaching to take the cookies off. "Ouch!" He shook his hand and stuck his burnt finger in his mouth. "Damnit." He turned to the cookies, deciding it would be better to actually watch what he was doing. While he carefully took the hot cookies off of the sheet, he glanced at the oven again; truthfully, he didn't see anything wrong with it, but he could be wrong. He shook his head and continued on with the cookies, but would glance at the oven every now and again, which caused him to jump when the other oven went off.

He ran a hand through his hair, laughing at himself for being so jumpy. He opened it up and took the sheet out, setting it down, and then went back for the other one. When he turned around to set it down next to the other one, the first pizza sheet suddenly fell to the floor, causing Robin to jump out of the way to avoid being burned. "Shit." He picked it up, happy that it landed face up, and set it back down on the counter next to the other one, busying himself by cutting them into slices, refusing to think about the occurrence. It was his fault for setting it so close to the edge.

"Robin, look!"

Robin looked up to see his girlfriend holding a…Batman balloon. His gaze fell flat. "That's just _great_,"

She winked at him and placed it on the corner of the couch.

He sighed and shook his head.

HTT

"Dudes, this movie is the best scary movie of all time. Are you ready for this?"

The four sitting on the couch stayed silent, just waiting for him to put the movie in.

Beast Boy shrugged their indifference off and pulled the movie out. "The Ring!" He held it out proudly.

Raven rolled her eyes and rested her elbow against the arm of the couch, her head resting on her palm. "Just put it in."

He stuck his tongue out at her and went to put it in the DVD player, passing all of the ads and made it to the main menu. He turned the lights off and hopped onto the couch between Raven and Cyborg, hitting the play button on the remote in his hand.

About half-way through the movie, Starfire was practically in Robin's lap (not that he minded), her hand gripping his shirt as she buried her head in his chest at a particularly scary part.

The same could be said for Beast Boy and Raven, except Beast Boy was the one gripping onto Raven and she was simply glaring at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't move him off.

Suddenly, loud bangs sounded on the roof, causing all of the Titans to scream. Robin stood up and looked at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed. "Hold on, I'll go check it out."

Robin made to move, but Starfire grabbed onto him. "Robin! You cannot go up there alone. I shall come with you."

He shook his head and looked back up. "It'll be fine, Star. I don't want you getting hurt."

She glared at him. "You just said that you do not want me to be hurt, which means that you believe something is there! I will not allow you to go alone, and-"

"Whoa, hold it. I'll go; you two just sit yer butts down." Cyborg stood up and shoved them down on the couch, Starfire deflating and Robin narrowing his eyes.

Robin stood back up and started to walk over to Cyborg. "I'm coming with you."

Cyborg shook his head and dragged him back to the couch, pushing him back down next to Starfire. "You sit there and comfort your girlfriend. I'll be right back."

Robin blushed at his statement and watched him leave, feeling slightly uneasy. He turned when he felt Starfire wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Will Cyborg be all right?"

He calmed and ran his fingers through her hair. "He'll be fine, Star. I'm sure it was just the wind tossing something around up there."

She nodded and loosened her grip slightly. "I believe you are correct. My apologies."

He shook his head and continued to run his fingers through her hair. "Don't apologize for worrying about your friends, Star."

Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling. "Dude, seriously, was there even anything up there to blow around?" He scooted closer to Raven.

Raven moved away slightly, looking slightly irked at the fact he was nearly crushing her. "Beast Boy, I'm sure everything's fine."

Time passed, and about fifteen minutes later Robin jumped up and began to head for the stairs. "It shouldn't take him this long. I'm going to see what's going on."

Starfire gasped and flew up to him. "I must come with you. You should not go alone, Robin."

Robin regarded her carefully, and then sighed with a nod. "All right." He turned to the other two. "You guys stay down here in case he's already back inside."

Raven nodded, but Beast Boy jumped up. "Dude! Haven't you seen any scary movies? We're not supposed to split up."

Raven huffed impatiently and pulled him back down next to her, nodding toward Robin. "Go."

He nodded and turned to Starfire, holding out his hand for her to take. "C'mon." He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly worried that something actually _did_ happen to Cyborg, hence his subtle protectiveness over Starfire at the moment. He glanced at her as they climbed the stairs, subconsciously squeezing her hand. "All right, we're just going to take a quick look around and then we'll go back down to the rest. He's probably already down there, anyway, trying to pull a prank or something.

Starfire chewed on her lower lip, looking at the door to the roof warily. "But what if he is not fine, Robin? What if he is hurt?"

He stopped and looked at her, and then sighed. "Don't worry about it, Star. He's fine. Now come on." He opened the door and pulled her out with him, not letting go of the handle until they were both completely out.

Before he could take even one step, the door slammed shut behind him way too quickly and powerfully for the wind to have done, even though there was no wind to begin with. "Fuck." He let go of Starfire's hand and grabbed onto the handle, but it didn't budge. His brow furrowed as he tugged harder. "The door wasn't locked. I don't understand how it could lock." He continued to pull.

Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him away gently, taking his place. She pulled, expecting it to at least creak, and when it actually did, she was pulled forward as the small amount that was open was slammed shut again. "Ah!"

Robin grabbed onto her and pulled her against him, keeping her protectively in his arms. "We need to get back in and make sure the rest are all right. Do you have your communicator?"

She nodded and moved her arm down to get it out, allowing him to take it from her grasp. He opened it up and let the call go to all of the communicators, but none picked up. He furrowed his brow. "What the hell?"

Starfire looked up at him, releasing herself from his grasp. "Robin? Please-"

He hooked her communicator onto his belt and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the edge of the tower. "We'll have to break in. fly us down to the common room window."

She nodded and grabbed onto him, flying down the side of their home.

HTT

Raven and Beast Boy both jumped when they heard the sound of the door slam shut. Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Okay, that's not weird at all." He turned to Raven. "Is your mind doing that weird thingy again when we watched Wicked Scary?"

She shook her head. "I can promise you it's not me. We should probably go check it out, they might be locked out."

He nodded and got up with her, both going over to the door that would lead to the stairs. Raven grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She growled, irritated, and used her powers to try and open it. Before she could even begin her mantra, something slammed her down to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran over to her and help her sit up. He looked at her, whose eyes were wide. He checked her over quickly, and then looked around him. Nothing. He turned back to Raven and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Something's here. When it pushed me, I felt whatever it is, and it's definitely not just a terrorizing ghost." She closed her eyes and centered herself, and then allowed herself to levitate. "I'm going to try and contact it." Before she could even think of it, all of the cupboards and the contents within them flew out, all the way over to them, and Raven narrowly missed a knife coming her way. Furniture began to move around, and before they could even move, all of the motions stopped. Raven swallowed and shook her head. "Whatever it is, it doesn't want me to find it."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Well what if…I turned into a dog or something. I mean, animals can see that stuff, can't they?"

She narrowed her eyes as she mulled it over, and then slowly nodded her head. "All right, try it."

He nodded and closed his eyes, but nothing came, and he continued just standing there, teeth gritted in concentration. His eyes opened and he looked at Raven with fear clearly present in his eyes. "Raven, I can't morph. Whatever it is, it's stopping me from morphing."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, and then nodded slowly. "All right. Let's just…try and find a way to communicate with the others. I'm sure-" They both jumped when the glass from the large window shattered, and then breathed in a sigh of relief when they saw Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy looked around them with his eyebrows scrunched. "Where's Cy?"

Robin looked at him, worry written all over on his face. "I don't know. I thought he might be back here with you guys."

Starfire stood and walked over next to him, taking in her surroundings. "Please, why is our kitchen destroyed?"

Robin's head swerved to look at their kitchen in complete disarray. "Uh, yeah. What the fuck is going on?"

Raven sighed and looked at where they were both staring. "There's something here, and whatever it is, it wants us to know it's here, but doesn't want us to see it. I already tried meditation, but it knocked me back, and Beast Boy can't morph."

Robin's eyebrows rose. "You can't morph?"

Beast Boy's ears fell slightly as he shook his head.

Robin took a calming breath and began to pace. "All right, first thing's first. We need to find Cyborg." He stopped in front of them and sighed. "I don't want to do this, but we're going to have to split up. Don't worry, we'll go in twos." He looked toward the hall that led to random rooms and the garage. "Raven, you and Beast Boy take that hall, and Star an I will take the normal one."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "One little problem; the last time Raven and I tried to leave, the thing locked the door on us."

Robin bit his tongue and nodded. "Well…try it anyway. What door did it lock?"

Raven nodded toward the one that led to the stairs. "I'm sure it was just because you two were up there, and it didn't want us to leave. If I'm correct, the doors around the tower should be fine."

Robin nodded. "All right. Titans, split up." He grabbed onto Starfire's hand and kept a steady pace with her as they walked over to the door opposite Beast Boy and Raven, looking back once more until the other two passed through, and then allowed himself and Starfire to make their way into the hallway.

Starfire kept a firm grip on Robin's hand, looking around. "Robin?"

He glanced at her. "Hm?"

She swallowed and then looked at him. "Do you…do you believe Cyborg is all right?"

He stayed silent. "Let's start with the bedrooms."

Starfire looked down at her feet and nodded dejectedly. When they were near the bedrooms, she let go of his hand and began to go to her room. "Perhaps we shall check sepera-ah!"

He grabbed her firmly and pulled her against him. "Don't you fucking leave my side, do you understand?" He was breathing heavily, his gripping tightening.

She nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

He nodded and loosened his grip, sighing. "Fuck, I'm sorry Star, it's just…just stay here, all right?"

She nodded. "My apologies."

HTT

"Raven?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. "What?"

He fidgeted slightly as his eyes bounced around the hall. "Can you still feel the thing? Like, can you tell where it is?"

Her jaw was set tight. "I can feel its presence, but I can't tell exactly where it is. All I know is it's strong. Likely a demon."

Beast Boy swallowed hard. "Demon? Seriously?"

She nodded, her face set straight, but she was trembling slightly. "More powerful than my father. Closer related to Lucifer."

Beast Boy began to shake as he moved closer to her. "Dude, that's so not good. Really, really not good. We have to find Cyborg, Rae. I mean, he just _disappeared_. What if that thing got him?"

She sighed. "Just…don't lose your head. We have to stay focused. Also, we can't show too much fear; they thrive off of fear."

He nodded. "Yeah, right. Okay." He shook a little less when he felt Raven take his hand.

HTT

"Fuck, where am I?" Cyborg rubbed his head as he looked around, and was quick to notice he was in the attic. He looked around, cofused. "A'ight, I have no idea how I got here." He stood up and made his way over to the door, but before he could make it over there, he was thrown across the room. "Shit!" He sat up and looked around, crawling backward until he hit a wall. Random objects began to toss around the room, and he swore he heard a roar. "Holy fuck."

He stood up and dodged objects, making his way to the window of the attic. The roar got louder and he jumped, blasting the window with his sonic cannon and jumped out. The fall was a long one, and he was glad that he had recently installed jets into his feet, making his land easy.

He ran around the tower until he reached the front door and used the detector for the door to open.

_Access Denied_.

"What the…" He placed his hand on it again.

_Access Denied._

He growled and tried it one more time.

_Access Denied. Tower shutting down._

"Shit!" He watched as all of the windows were suddenly covered with metal, and his eyes widened as he realized the rest were still most likely inside with whatever was in there with him. "Oh God. He began to panic as he made his way to the back door, but the detector was shut down, which was expected; everything shut down when the system went into security mode. He tried to pry the door open, but it didn't budge a bit.

He groaned and slumped against the door. "Gotta get in."

HTT

"Nothing in any of the rooms. I don't know where the fuck this thing is." Robin huffed and stalked along, Starfire still in his clutches.

She looked up at him in concern. "Robin, we shall prevail. We always do. We shall be fine." She took a deep breath to clam herself, trying to believe her own words. She squeaked when the sound of the tower locking down rang through the tower.

"_Lockdown initiated_."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Fuck!" He let go of Starfire and punched the wall.

Starfire hated seeing him in this state. "Robin…" She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and then brought her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back, one tear escaping. "_X'hal, zetuk la'i mese lei vorne svana." _She quietly prayed to herself.

Robin was surprised to feel himself calm slightly at the sound of her foreign prayer, silently basking in the sound of her silky voice. It calmed him in a sense; helped him ease his mind so he could think clearly again. He was about to turn to her when he suddenly felt her grip loosen on him, until it was completely gone.

Starfire screamed as she was being dragged down the hall at a ridiculously fast pace. Robin's eyes widened and he began to chase after her. "Starfire!" He heard the thing roar, and it scared the living hell out of him. His heart rate increased tenfold when he realized she was being dragged to the basement door. The door flew open and she was pulled down, her screams fading and the roar silencing as the door slammed shut. Robin ran into the door, hoping that he would have made it there before it closed.

"Fuck!" He slammed his fists into the door and tried to open it. "You fucking piece of shit! Let her the fuck go!" He kicked the door and pounded on it.

It was only seconds later when the door flew open, causing him to fly into the opposite wall, and Starfire was thrown straight into him. The door slammed closed again and he heard thumping footsteps as whatever the thing was ran away, but he wasn't focusing on it. He stared at the terrified girl in front of him, who was currently sobbing as she gripped him, shaking uncontrollably. "Star? Hun, look at me. Please, look at me."

She lifted her face slowly and Robin gasped at the deep gashes on her left cheek, running all the way down to her collarbone. "R-robin, I…oh X'hal…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into him again.

"Oh God Star, I'm so fucking sorry." He pulled her closer and huddled her up in his arms, gently rocking back and forth. He kissed the top of her head, and then laid his cheek against it. "It's okay, Star. I'm here. God, I'm so sorry."

HTT

"Was that Starfire?" Beast Boy's ears perked as he stopped, his eyes unfocused as he listened.

Raven looked in the direction of the scream. "Yes. We need to get over there, fast."

Beast Boy nodded and they began to head in the direction of the scream, until they were forced back against the wall. Raven was tossed down the hall, making Beast Boy get up and run after her. "Raven!" He was stopped short when he was tripped and fell face first into the wall.

Raven slowly got up and began on his way to Beast Boy, looking around for any signs. She helped him up and unconsciously gripped onto him tightly.

Beast Boy looked over at her with wide eyes. "What the fuck is this thing? We have to find Robin and Star. We can't split up like this, Rae. We need to go."

Raven was taken aback by his swearing, but nodded. "Let's go. The scream sounded like it was near the basement."

Beast Boy stopped her, making her blink. "Can't you faze us through to them or something?"

She bit her lip. "I doubt it, but I'll try." She put a hand on him and attempted to phase through the walls, but instead was pushed back as if a semi just ran into her chest. "Oomph!" She fell against the wall, wheezing.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as she bent down to help her stand, keeping a hand on her back to steady her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have made you try that."

She shook her head. "No, it was worth a try. Let's just…we need to get over there. Now."

He nodded grasped her hand, both beginning down the hall.

HTT

"Star, can you tell me what happened?"

Starfire looked up at Robin, the look on her face breaking Robin's heart. "I-I do not know. I do not know." She shook her head violently and buried it into his chest again, clinging onto him for dear life. "Please, I do not know Robin." Her voice was muffled, but he could make it out clearly.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her head, hoping to calm her down slightly. "It's all right. Don't worry about it, all right?" He felt a small nod against him, and jumped when he heard footsteps get closer to them.

"Dude!"

Robin let out a sigh of relief when he saw Raven and Beast Boy running toward them, keeping a tight hold on his girlfriend.

Raven's eyes went down to Starfire, her brow furrowed. "What happened to her? We heard her scream."

Robin nodded, a deep frown etched on his face. "Whatever the thing was, it got a hold of her and dragged her to the basement. She was thrown back up and has some pretty deep scratches from right below her left eye, all the way down to her collarbone."

Raven nodded and kneeled down next to him to get a look at Starfire. "Starfire?"

She turned to face Raven, the blood smeared on her face from rubbing into Robin. "Please, I do not wish to speak of it. I do not kno-"

"It's all right Starfire, I just want to heal those cuts." Raven tried to soothe her, keeping her voice low.

Starfire sniffled and sat up, a grip still on Robin as she shivered, and looked at Raven through teary eyes.

Raven looked over the wound and let her hand light up, bringing it near the cut and slowly mending the skin.

When she was done, Starfire wiped any stray tears from her cheeks and attempted to smile at Raven. "Thank you." Her voice came out in a whisper and she fell back into Robin once again.

HTT

"This damn thing has to open somehow." Cyborg glared at the tower in front of him, the sun almost beginning to rise. He was hoping that once it was up, he could have more light and find a way into the tower.

Random objects were suddenly being thrown from the roof, Cyborg pulling himself against the tower to keep them from hitting him. "Shit!"

As suddenly as it came, it stopped. He was quick to notice the sun beginning to rise up right as the objects were no longer being thrown, and he narrowed his eyes. "If that's the case…" He looked over the tower some more, thankful for the light that was making its way into the sky. He stood farther out near the ocean, inspecting the tower as a whole, and his eyes lit up. "Can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." He smirked

HTT

"All right, if we can just-" Robin cut himself short when all of the windows opened up again and the light shone through, basking them all in light. His forehead creased as he looked around. "Who got it open?"

"_Yo! Where're ya'll!_"

They all perked up and Beast Boy got up. "Over here! By the basement!" He went back over to Raven and they all waited for him to come up.

Cyborg poked his head to the side of the wall, smiling when he saw them all. "Everyone all right?"

Robin looked up and nodded. "For the most part." He was still stroking Starfire's hair, but she was giving Cyborg a small smile.

Cyborg cocked his head. "Everything all right, l'il lady?"

She nodded softly but kept her hold on Robin. Robin kissed the top of her head and then smiled sadly at Cyborg. "She was attacked."

Cyborg's face turned sympathetic and nodded his head, not sure what else to do; he knew Robin would take care of things, though.

Robin stood up with Starfire still in his arms, and all of them stayed quiet for a moment to see if there was any movement. He sighed. "Well, things sound…quiet, for now."

Raven furrowed her brow. "Usually daytime won't hinder a demon, but it all depends upon what demon it is."

Starfire looked up at them. "Perhaps…we may all go to bed now? I wish for sleep."

Robin gripped her to him and nodded. "Sounds good. I say all of us sleep in the same room, though, just for the time being. The common room seems the best place, in case we need a fast escape."

All nodded and Robin led them all to the common room for the day. "And then tonight…we'll keep watch. I want us all in the common room, windows open, and ready for a quick escape." Starfire yawned and he smiled. "All right Titans, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, that was fun. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lookey here, a second part? OMG Faith, you're crazy! Why would anyone want a second part to this story? I mean, it's not like you left a cliffie on the last part or anything...**

**;)**

**All right, so I've gotten a few requests for a second part, which was quite fun to write. **

**Oh and...beware.**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the initial experience with the demon haunting their home, and they were all but sure that it was gone; that the sunlight had somehow vanquished it, which still baffled Raven with her expertise in the specific area.<p>

"Dudes, so…do ya wanna like, go to Titans East or something?" Beast Boy looked between them all, sitting close to his now girlfriend of three months.

Raven squeezed his hand, but kept her face blank. "We can't just run away. We don't know if anything will happen, so there's no reason to worry."

Robin nodded, stepping in front of the others with his arms crossed. "Raven's right. We can't be run out of our own home because of something that happened a year ago. I'm sure everything will be fine. Let's just have a quiet Halloween, _no parties_." He glared at the two boys.

Beast Boy waved a hand at him and leaned back. "Don't worry, a party is the last thing I want. They're bad luck!"

Cyborg nodded. "I'm with B on this one. Better safe than sorry." He looked around, noticing something was off. "Hey, where's Star?"

Robin jolted, suddenly becoming aware of the lack of presence of his girlfriend. He turned toward the door that led to the hallway and began walking over to it, not turning back around as he spoke. "I'll go find here. She's probably in our room." He pushed through the door and hurried down to the room, feeling somewhat frightened against his better judgment. He knew she would be fine, but he always seemed to worry more about her; it was just in his nature when it came to her.

He walked up to their room and typed in the code, sliding into the room right as the door slid open enough to get his body through. "Star?" He turned on the light and glanced around the room until his eyes finally landed on the bump under the covers of the bed. He sighed in relief and went over to it, pulling back the covers to reveal her sleeping face, and wrapped an arm around her with a kiss on her neck. "Babe?"

Starfire sighed and stretched out before turning around in his arms, her eyes slits. "Oh, greetings Robin. What is it?"

He smiled at her and let himself fully fall down on the bed. "Sorry to wake you, just wondered where you were. We're all out in the common room, if you want to join."

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, looking over at the clock. "Oh! I did not realize I had slept for so long. I thank you for waking me up." She smiled at him and flew up off of the bed, stretching out more when her feet touched the ground.

He gave her a lop-sided grin and stood up, stepping over to her to wrap his arms around her from behind. He kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear, earning a squeal. "I'm guessing you want to come out, then?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly. "Very much so." She jumped out of his arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door. "Come! We must hurry."

He chuckled and allowed her to drag him along, figuring any resistance would most likely just end up with a dislocated shoulder. "Slow down Star, my body isn't meant to go this fast."

She squeaked and dropped his hand, and then allowed a small giggle out. "My apologies, Robin." She kept her speed at a more normal pace to stay by Robin's side until they got to the common room.

As the door opened, Cyborg looked up and smiled. "There's our girl. Where were ya?"

She smiled kindly at him and flew over, taking a seat in between Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I was taking the nap. I did not realize I had slept so long."

He patted her on the back. "No big deal. Now, no parties tonight; do we really wanna do anything at all?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the others. "Honestly…I was kinda wondering if we could just act like it was a normal night, ya know? Nothing creepy."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what happened to their Beast Boy.

He raised his hands up in defense. "I know you guys are thinking the same. Don't look at me like that!"

Starfire was the first to speak up. "I believe Beast Boy is having the idea that is good. I would very much like to keep the night 'normal'." She glanced between them all, with her hands in her lap and biting her lip.

Robin sighed and scooted in between Starfire and Beast Boy, pulling Starfire halfway onto his lap. "I guess we'll go with that. Just to ease people's consciences."

Raven shrugged from her spot next to Beast Boy. "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me."

Robin nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Then it's settled. Let's just keep it a normal night, no special tre-"

The lights flickered off, and turned back on seconds later.

Everyone looked at each other, silently freaking out. Robin cleared his throat and sat up more to see all of the Titans. "Probably just a glitch. No big deal."

Beast Boy stood up, looking around warily. "Maybe we could go out or something. Like, ya know, to eat. The pizza place."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "We're not being driven out of our own home. Nothing's going to happen." He looked around at the others. "Right?" He gave them a look saying '_you better say yes or extra training for a month_'. When he turned to Starfire, he noticed her staring up at the corner of the ceiling, seemingly transfixed by something. He raised an eyebrow and touched her shoulder. "Star?"

She jumped and turned to him, both eyebrows raised high. "Yes?" Her face looked slightly ashen, but no other emotions played out.

He scratched his head. "Uh, just wondering what you were looking at. You all right?"

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Of course." She looked at all of them. "Might I suggest a movie? Not a horror film…perhaps a The Notebook?" She looked at all of them with hopeful eyes, Beast Boy and Cyborg glancing at each other in distaste, Raven impassive but showing a subtle sign of slight disgust, and Robin smiling sweetly as her.

Robin nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds like a plan."

Beast Boy groaned. "Duuude, that's a total chick flick? I mean, what will that do to my sexuality?" Raven snorted, and he pouted.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at the boy for a moment, and then turned to Robin. "Ya know I'm always for a nice romance," he coughed, "but how 'bout something a little more…I dunno, non-gushy?"

Robin looked between them all, his arms crossed, and then down at Starfire's crestfallen face, and cleared his throat. "How about…a double feature? We'll watch The Notebook first, and then you guys can pick one."

Starfire brightened considerably, giving Robin a big smile. "I am not apposed to your decision."

He smiled back at her, and then looked to the other. "Guys?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess that works."

Raven just glanced up. "Fine."

Beast Boy smirked and walked over to Raven, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure we'll _love_ the movie."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but decided against a retort. She glanced at Robin. "Let's just start the movie."

He nodded and went over to the television, looking through the DVDs to find Starfire's choice. He turned around swiftly when he heard Starfire gasp, and saw the others staring at her oddly as well. "You all right Star"

She turned to him with wide eyes and nodded. "Y-yes. I am fine." A large, fake smile was plastered on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth. "Star, do-"

Bangs sounded throughout the tower. Bangs much like…

"We're all gonna die!" Beast Boy shot up from his spot and began to run around the couch.

Raven grabbed him by the back of his costume and plopped him back down on the couch. "Calm down. We don't need you running around, freaking out right now." She glared at him.

Starfire looked between them all as the four began to speak of methods of fighting or escape, keeping silent. She drew her knees up to her chest and glanced back up at the ceiling, her eyes dragging across the wall until it reached the kitchen, transfixed by the sight before her.

Pots were heard crashing, and plates breaking. The four jumped and looked over at the kitchen and Robin growled. "Fuck! All right Titans, strategize. At this point, we put survival first." He looked over at Starfire, who was still staring into the kitchen. He figured she was just scared because of what had happened the Halloween before. She _was_ the one dragged out by that thing, after all. "Star…" He sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She slowly turned to him and conjured up a small, shaky smile, but said nothing. She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck slightly, but her gaze began to drift next to the television, transfixed. She cocked her head slightly, causing her head to brush against his cheek.

He looked down at her, noticing her far-away gaze, and cocked an eyebrow. "Star? What're you looking at?" He glanced up at the empty space next to the television, perplexed.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg jumped slightly when a large crack was put into the TV.

Robin kept his eyes on Starfire. "Star? Do you…" He looked up at the television, and then back down to her. "Do you see something? You'd tell me if you did, right?"

She sat up slightly, his arms still around her, and smiled at him. "Of course, Robin. I apologize if I seem the 'sketchy'."

Everyone stared at her. Robin blinked. "Did…did you just say _sketchy_?"

Starfire cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Is that not the correct term?"

Suddenly Robin began chuckling, temporarily forgetting his current predicament, finding her usage of slang indescribably cute. He opened his mouth to speak, when the light fixture about them creaked, and then it was falling head-on toward Robin. "Shit!" He pulled Starfire with him onto the floor, rolling as far away as he could before it hit down right where he was not seconds before.

They all stared at it, and Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, I guess I was wrong when I thought the chandelier would make the tower classier…" speaking of the fixture that he had put up earlier that year, claiming that the tower needed 'class'.

Robin pulled Starfire to a sitting position as he looked over at the couch with wide eyes, breathing heavily. He turned to glare at Cyborg. "I told you not to put that thing up." He quickly got up and helped Starfire rise with him, keeping her in his arms protectively, and then looked up at the others with a serious expression. "This time we know better than to split up, and considering last time, trying to look for this thing is pretty much useless."

Beast Boy nodded and clung onto Raven's hand. "Finally you actually listen to me for once!" He shook his head. "Seriously, who's the one that's a TV junkie? Uh, yeah, this guy." He pointed to himself and then grimaced, realizing he just dissed himself.

Robin ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. "All right, as of now we just need to stay in one place and try and keep up as many exits as possible, if necessary. Got it?" When he got nods, he nodded back and then motioned around the room. "Check the doors, and be careful. We know what it's capable of."

Robin sighed and held on tighter to Starfire when she tried to be free of his grip. She looked up at him quizzically and allowed him to pull her down on the couch with him.

He stared at the floor for a while, seemingly thinking something over, and then turned to her with worry written all over his face. "Star, something's going on. You're seeing it, aren't you?"

She studied him for a moment and pulled away from his grasp, bringing her knees up to her chest and nodded, keeping her gaze away from him.

Robin furrowed his brow and scooted closer to her, pulling her to him again and trying to get her to look at him. "Star, please talk to me, or at least say something." He kissed her neck softly as she began to shake slightly. He desperately wanted to ask what she was seeing, but didn't want to force anything on her at the moment. Having to see that thing couldn't be good, and her aura of stoicism confirmed that. Instead he simply pulled her closer, balling her up against him as close as possible. "Say something, Star. Anything. Please." He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was beginning to become scared at her silence.

She glanced up at him through glassy eyes. "It…it does not wish for me to speak of it. Please, do not force me to speak of it." Her voice was barely a whisper, him only hearing because of his extremely close proximity.

He nodded slowly, a frowning working its way onto his face. "All right, Star. Your safety is first priority over that _thing_."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I do not wish to see any longer…"

He nodded and rested his cheek against her head. "I know baby, I know."

"Yo Rob."

Robin lifted his head to look at Cyborg, his brow furrowing when he saw the distress on his face. "What's wrong?" He looked at the other two, the same expressions on their faces. Starfire was still curled up beside him, seemingly unaware of the others.

Cyborg sighed and ran his hands over the top of his head. "The doors. None of them are budging. We're stuck in here, in the common room."

Robin stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, we still have the windo-"

The tower locked down, covering the windows with steel.

Robin's expression flattened. "Nevermind." He looked back down at Starfire, wanting to ask if she saw anything, but decided against it as he saw her in the same position as before.

Starfire's head snapped up and it sounded like she was listening to something, her eyes bouncing back and forth blindly. Her eyes then trailed across the room as she seemed to watch something move about. She kept her eyes on the invisible figure until her eyes landed right in front of Robin.

Robin noticed her movements and stayed completely still, almost certain the demon was right in front of him. He tried to keep himself rid of fear, but he could feel it seeping through as he gulped and glanced at her. "Star?"

She didn't answer, just kept her eyes on the same spot. She cocked her head, her eyes beginning to narrow and a growl coming from her throat.

Robin kept his eyes on her, as wide as they could go. When he noticed her own eyes widen with terror he felt his stomach drop, knowing something was coming.

"Ah!"

Robin turned to the right to see Beast Boy thrown across the room, crumbling to the ground, unconscious. He watched as Raven ran over to him, trying to wake him up. He was acutely aware of his girlfriend still growling beside him and decided to cling onto her, if not to protect her but also to keep hold of his sanity. "Raven, is he okay?"

She sighed and glanced at him. "He will be. Hit his head."

Robin nodded and looked up at Cyborg, motioning him to sit next to him on the couch. When Cyborg raised an eyebrow, he spoke up. "We all need to stay as close as possible. If anything goes on, we grab whoever's being attacked. We may be able to fight this thing off if we stand together."

Giggling was heard.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, and when Robin felt timed shakes underneath him, he realized it was Starfire. "Star? Why are you laughing?" He grabbed onto her arms and sat her up so he could look her straight in the eyes, more than a little freaked out. He swallowed hard when he saw the frightened tears in her eyes, despite the quiet laughter.

"It…it cannot be stopped. We cannot stop it, Robin. It will win. We will not." Her laughter stopped and she began to shake, hiding herself in Robin once again.

All of the Titans, minus Beast Boy, stared at her distressed form. Raven stood up with Beast Boy in her arms, laid him down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and sat on the other side of Starfire. She gently laid a hand on Starfire's arm. "Starfire?"

Starfire stilled completely, almost as if she was a statue. She turned her head slowly and looked Raven directly in the eyes, shining with fear. "I do not wish to see it any longer."

Raven tightened her jaw, the hand on Starfire's arm beginning to shake. The girl's emotions were completely out of whack, and she could see the demon. Of course _she_ could see it. After being dragged away like that last year, no one could know what had actually happened to her. She continued looking at the girl in front of her, but had nothing to say. She didn't know _what_ she could say.

Starfire's eyes casted downward and she buried herself back into Robin, her arms around his neck.

More bangs around the room. Random. Harsh footsteps running, and then dissipating. Starfire whimpered, clutching onto Robin for dear life.

Everyone was still, not sure what to do. Starfire hadn't moved during the ordeal that had just taken place; she had no reason to. All of the sudden her head snapped up, eyes wide in fear and worry. "No!"

Everyone jumped as they watched Beast Boy's throat be torn out, his eyes popping open once, making off gurgling noises. He was thrown across the room again, blood on the floor, and when he hit the wall this time he didn't get back up.

"Beast Boy!" Raven burst off of the couch and flew over to him, turning him over so she could see him. His eyes were glassy and blank. "Fuck." She took a couple calming breaths, but she knew they wouldn't work. She flicked up her hood and turned away from the others.

"Holy fuck." Cyborg looked at the sight before him, wanting to run over there next to Raven, but he couldn't move. Apparently Robin was having the same problem because when he looked over at him, he was poised to run over there, but was frozen on the spot.

Starfire was shaking, clinging to Robin. A small trickle of blood went down Robin's arm where she was gripping a little too hard, but neither seemed to notice.

Raven turned back around, her hood still up as she walked back over to them. "by Azar Starfire, where the hell is that shit of a demon?"

Starfire slowly turned toward her, and then looked around the room. "It…" she lifted up from Robin weakly, her eyes scanning the room. "I do not…" She squeezed her eyes shut and fell back onto Robin.

Robin looked down at her, and then over at Beast Boy. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Raven glared at him. "That's all you can say?" She forced herself to calm down further, not wishing for an appearance from her father. That might even be what the demon wants; how much fun it would be to play with a lesser demon. She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Starfire again, her eyes closed and began to float. "Azarath Metrion Zintos." She continued her mantra, blocking the others out.

Cyborg was still in the same spot, staring at the emotionless form of Beast Boy. His friend. _Dead_.

Starfire untangled herself from Robin and sprung up backing away into the middle of the room. "Leave us alone…" Her voice came out in a whisper, tears streaking down her face. "Do not harm my friends. No more. X'hal, no more." More tears fell.

Robin stood up slowly, almost losing his balance, and grabbed a blanket hanging over the back of the couch and walked over to Beast Boy, carefully covering him with it. He walked over to Starfire and grabbed onto her arm loosely, waiting for her to look at him. "Star, where is it? We need to know."

She shook her head. "I…I cannot. It will hurt all of you if I do."

"It already hurt one of us, Star! What the hell else is it gonna do?" Cyborg had finally moved, and his eyes were focused on the Tamaranean, who winced at his booming voice. He softened slightly and rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry Star. I didn't mean-"

"It is fine."

Robin swallowed and looked between the three. "We need to get out of here _now_. There has to be someway." He looked at Cyborg. "You outlined the place. There has to be some other exit."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "We checked _every single one_. I say we don't piss this thing off; it's too fucking powerful, Robin." He glared at him.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What the hell else are we supposed to do? It killed Beast Boy with no fucking regard! It's a fucking _demon_; it doesn't give a fuck about what happens."

"Stop!" They startled and turned to Raven, who had just woken from her meditation and was now stopped in front of the two boys, glaring between the two. "Fighting is going to get us nowhere." She huffed and began to walk to the kitchen. "Maybe there's something we can pry one of the doors or windows open with. We need to think logically." The meditation had considerably helped with the pain of her dead boyfriend, though still hitting her like a ton of bricks. She could at least think clear now, though, and first priority was getting out of there before another ended up dead. She began to pull open drawers.

Starfire thrust out of Robin's arms and she cried out to Raven. "No! Raven!"

Raven's head snapped up to her, but was cut by a knife swiping in front of her. She dropped down to the ground as knives began to fly around the room, aiming straight for her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She tried to keep the knives at bay, but her powers refused to work. Before she had a chance to move once she realized she could do nothing, a knife dug into her calf. "Fuck." She shut her eyes tight.

"Raven!" Robin and Cyborg ran over to her, while Starfire slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to herself as she silently cried.

Robin eased through the knives, and he swore they purposely missed him, and tried to get through to Raven, Cyborg on the other side. "Augh!" Robin suddenly found himself airborne, and then crashed straight into Starfire, rolling on top of her.

Cyborg seemed to have the same problem as he was now thrown across the other side of the room, already fighting to stand back up. He was pushed down again.

The knives were bring thrown again, and then silence.

Starfire looked up at the counter, and noticed blood beginning to pool and seep past the counter. Her eyes were fixed on the spot.

"Fuck." Robin stood up and ran over to the counter, but slowed once he got closer to the side Raven was on. There was no noise; he knew what he was going to see.

"Rob, what's it look like?"

Robin turned to look at Cyborg, and then back at the counter. "I…" He took the final step and looked down. "Jesus Christ." He turned away quickly, the form of knives sticking out of Raven's body every which way burnt into his mind.

Cyborg shook his head and refused to walk over, not wanting to see another dead friend.

Starfire simply stared ahead, rocking back and forth silently, unseeing.

Robin ran over to Starfire and yanked her up to him, forcing her to look at him. "Starfire, where is it?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head. "I do not know. It will not show me." Tiny sobs began to come from her.

Robin sighed and hugged her to him. He was going to get nowhere.

"A'ight you fucker, you wanna fucking go?" Anger began to surface from Cyborg. He cracked his cybernetic knuckles. "Bring it the fuck on!"

Starfire ran from Robin and grabbed hold of Cyborg, shaking her head vehemently. "No no no no…do not provoke it. No. No." She sat him down, forcing him to stay as she continued to shake her head.

Robin walked over to them, feeling Cyborg's anger, but knowing better than to act on it. He sat down on the right of him and clasped his hand, resting his elbows on his knees, legs spread. He let his head hang and he tried to come up with some sort of plan. Right now we have to listen to her. She probably knows best." His voice was flat and wary.

They were silent for the moment, Starfire seemingly calmer as she sat between them comfortably. "It is not showing itself. I do not know where it is." She looked up at Robin with hopeful eyes. "Perhaps it is gone?"

She knew it was not, and so did they.

An hour had past and nothing had changed. Robin looked over the two tiredly. "Maybe…we should try and get some rest. When this thing wants to be seen again, it'll come. There's nothing else we can do." He glanced down at Starfire, who was already asleep in his arms. She was the most tired out of all of them.

Cyborg shook his head. "Ya'll can. I'm off of a battery; I'll stay up an' wake you in anything happens."

Robin swallowed and nodded once, berating himself for thinking of sleeping, but he was only _human_, after all. No matter how much he hated it, that's all he was. "All right, thanks." He sighed and slide down the couch more, bringing Starfire up to his chest so they could both rest for comfortably. Soon enough he was asleep, sure to be plagued by nightmares.

Cyborg sighed and looked away from the couple and stood up, going over to one of the covered windows. "How can I get you open…" He set one hand down on the surface of the metal, slowly gliding it against it as he contemplated. "There's gotta be a weak spot in here somewhere." He began to walk and feel the wall at the same time, looking for any little weak spot he could come up with.

After about twenty minutes of this he growled and hit his fists against the metal. "Fuck! Open up, Goddamnit!" He was breathing heavily as he pounded on it, and then he was flung back about a foot as the barriers lifted up, revealing the outdoors. A large smile adorned his face as he stood, but it was quickly replaced with a worried frown. Obviously the demon allowed it to lift, which meant something was about to happen.

He turned in the direction of his two sleeping friends and opened his mouth. "Hey Rob, ge-Agh!" He was suddenly tossed through the glass, heading for the water, until whatever being threw him thrust him down so he'd fall straight for a hard ground.

Starfire sat up quickly, her eyes wide. She heard the crash and was quite surprised that Robin didn't wake up. When her eyes fell upon the broken window, she gasped. "Oh X'hal, please no…" She stood up slowly and walked to the window, stepping over the broken glass – she wouldn't be flying for a while. There was a thump behind her, and she turned before she could look out. She became transfixed on whatever had made the thump, not noticing Robin waking. She began to walk away from the window and followed whatever had caught her attention.

Robin stretched and yawned, then looked around the couch. "Star?" Before he could turn around – where Starfire currently was – he noticed the broken glass. "What the…" He stood and walked slowly over to the open window, much like Starfire had done, but he was able to peer out. "Fuck!" He shut his eyes when he saw his friend splayed out awkwardly on the ground below, circuits and blood mingling together.

If only he had turned around right then, perhaps just to get away from the gory sight. If only his senses weren't temporarily lessoned from the events.

Starfire began walking closer to him, tears cascading down her face. Her body wouldn't stop she couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried. She had hold of her conscious, but she couldn't control her movements, and she knew what was the come. The thing was going to force her to kill him, her own _boyfriend_.

Demons have a sick sense of humor.

Everything was just happening so quickly. It wasn't allowing any time like it did the year before; that had lasted the _whole_ night. This has only lasted a handful of hours. It was out to kill, not to play. It already had its fun and now it was bored.

"Robin…"

Robin turned toward her, his eyebrows raised. "Star, I-" His eyes widened, blood spurting from his mouth.

Starfire shook his sobs as her hand slowly dragged a six-inch knife down his body, splitting him open. She wanted to look away so badly, but she thought that maybe she could find a way to take control back.

Not that it mattered anymore.

He dropped to the ground, falling straight into the shards of glass to create more cuts, as parts of his entrails hung out.

She could feel bile rising to her throat, but it refused to give. She knew what was coming next, and she was more than happy to let it happen at this point. It had taken her friends and her love, this nameless demon.

She didn't even try to stop it when it made her slit her throat.

The nightmare was over.

* * *

><p><strong>That motherfucker gets things done.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it reading this, while I make my way to the local gay club for my Writing class, which is sure to be a blasty blast.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Oh, and, Read and Review, por favor. **


End file.
